


Sides of Rock

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Contains swearing - Freeform, Established logicality, Logan is annoying Roman, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Patton and Logan are married, Patton is a teacher, Prinxiety - Freeform, Rock Band AU, Roman is a loser, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil is not emo?, little bits of dark humor, logicality - Freeform, more tags will follow, not sure yet - Freeform, school of rock au, slowburn prinxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: A School of Rock AU starring the Sanders Sides.Each chapter will be a song from the musical, but the story will not be completely accurate as it has been a while since I’ve seen it and I’m kind of mixing the musical and the movie together.





	1. When I climb to the Top of Mount Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I totally don’t have two other fics I should write for and an exam in four days stfu.

“Uhm Roman? Wake up.” Roman could hear Patton say. “It’s time to pay your part of the rent Ro.” 

“Ugh” Roman moaned. This was not the right moment for this. He was still sleeping off the effects of the alcohol he had consumed last night. And for some reason his body hurt all over... especially his head and chest. 

Last night had been awesome. Roman and his band played in a small underground club. Just how all the great rock bands started. He was sure he had performed the best guitar solo that had ever been guitar solo’d, before diving into the crowd... and hitting the floor as everyone quickly moved out of the way instead of catching him... Maybe that wasn’t his best idea ever... but to be fair it hadn’t been his worst either. 

Roman was part of a band called ‘Vettel Micking’. Well he wasn’t only part of the band he had created it! Together with his good friend Dee, who was the lead vocalist. Roman himself was the guitarist, Remy played bass guitar and they recently got a new drummer called ... Roman couldn’t remember his name at the moment... but he was totally part of the group already! The drummer had been able to get them last night’s gig, for which Roman was really grateful, as for some reason they didn’t have much success getting gigs lately. 

Roman was sure this new gig meant the band would get more success soon. He was already dreaming of being whisked away by some people who worked for a record label. He could see it all in front of him! The band practicing, some people in nice suites with briefcases walking in and taking Roman with them in a nice black car, with tinted windows and leather seats, Roman signing a contract to work for the record label. 

Skip forward a few years, Roman being at the top of Mount Rock, holding his 12 grammy’s while all his fanboys want a piece of him, and maybe he takes a piece of the hot ones back as well. The best thing was that Roman knew exactly how he was going to get there! ‘The Battle of the Bands’ was in a few weeks, and when ‘Vettel Micking’ won the 25000 dollar price and get recognized, he would finally be able to move out and start his official rock career.

Right now however, Roman was laying in the spare bedroom of Patton Sanders Schneebly And his husband Logan Schneebly. Both of those people were standing in his room too, trying to get his attention away from his nice daydreaming. 

“Roman it’s the first of the month. We have to pay the rent today.” Logan sighed, while pinching the bridge of his nose, just above his glasses. 

“Good luck with that specks. I’m sure you can do that without me.” Roman said back, before burying his face in the pillows of his bed. 

“Roman, we’re only here to collect your part of the rent.” Patton quickly said, before thing would escalate further. 

“Well you know I don’t have that, Pat!” Roman sat up while talking to his best friend since high school. His head pounding from the alcohol and the stage dive, from last night.

“If you can’t pay for your room, we’re going to kick you out Roman! You’ve been leeching off of Patton and I long enough!” Logan was getting angry with Roman now... not like that was something new.

“Wrong, I’ve been leeching off of Patton for years. You’ve got nothing to do with this Logan.” Roman was getting angry too now. Who did Logan think he was! Saying things like that pff. 

“Falsehood! Patton and I are married, therefore if you do anything bad to him, you’re doing it to me to.” 

“Yeezz, I’m sorry that Logan keeps treating you like you’re his property Pat. 

“Roman please... just pay the rent.” Patton sighed, trying to break up the fight between his husband and his best friend.

“You know what, you guys are lucky that Pat is my best friend, otherwise I wouldn’t take all this bullshit this well” Roman shrugged.

“Language, Ro!” Damn Patton acting like he didn’t use to have the biggest potty mouth ever in high school. What had Logan done to him?

“The band’s got a few more gigs this week. I’ll pay you guys on Friday. Now get out of my room!” 

“Yes we will get out of your room, Roman. We’ve got jobs to go to! I’m the assistant of the mayor and Patton here has the noblest job of all!

“A babysitter?” Roman asked

“I am not a babysitter Roman! I’m a substitute teacher!” Patton answered, annoyed with his friend, but clearly proud of his occupation.

“He is teaching the next generation, so they’ll end up better than you did!” Logan said, clearly done with this conversation. “Roman, if you haven’t got the money by Friday, you’ll be the one to leave this room forever, understood?” Logan was serious. He was always serious. He wore neckties!

“Yes mom... I mean Logan.” Roman said while sticking out his tongue. Today didn’t start out great...

And it was about to get worse. 

“Yo Dee! This sounds great! You guys writing a new song without me?” Roman said as he walked into the old building the band practiced in. “Who’s that guy?” He pointed at the man he’s never seen before, holding an electric guitar. 

“This is your replacement Roman.” 

“My replacement? I don’t understand Dee... I’m here and I will be there for the band in the future! I don’t need a replacement.”

“We’re kicking you out of the band girly” Remy said to clear up Roman’s confusion. 

“Wha?! Why?! You can’t kick me out of the band! I made this band!”

“I’m sorry dude.” Dee said. “But you’ve become a nuisance, with your over confident attitude and your half an hour guitar solos.”

“I’m just giving the people what they want to hear, Dee!” 

“Well we don’t want to hear it anymore... Sorry Ro.”

“No, no... that’s okay... I was going to leave the band anyway.” Roman lied through his teeth. “I was going to start a new band! A better band! And we are going to kick your asses at ‘The Battle of the Bands’! Just you wait!” Roman was already backing away towards the door. He didn’t need them! He could win that money all by himself! He just needed to find a new band.

“Whatever you say Ro.” Remy called after him, before ‘Vettel Micking continued their practice. Not giving Roman a second thought.

Roman arrived back at an empty apartment and was about to make ‘wanted’ posters for his new band when the phone rang.


	2. Horace Green Alma Mater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horace Green Prep School is searching for a new substitute.  
> And who would be better for that job than Patton Schneebly?

Principal Mullins, was sitting in his office with his elbows on the wooden desk and his hands in his hair. This morning, miss Honey, the school’s fourth grade teacher, fell down the stairs in the east wing, and principal Mullins had just received a phone call from her. She had broken her leg and wouldn’t be able to come to school for a while. 

This wouldn’t be a problem, if all their usual substitutes weren’t already working other classes. The principal quickly checked his recommendations, before he had to make the phone call he already dreaded having to make. Patton Schneebly had been recommended to him by the principal of ‘Sunshine Elementary’, trusting their opinion, Principal Mullins dialed the number for Mister Schneebly, with only a slight tremor of his hands. 

*ring*

“Pat, pick up your phone, I’m working here!” Roman noticed how ironic it was once he had said it. Patton was actually at his job, working, while Roman was messily trying to make a poster, like he was in some arts and crafts course. 

Grumpily Roman moved to the phone to pick it up. 

“Hello, It is I, Roman Prince. Who dis?”

“Good morning mister Prince, I am principal Mullins from Horace Green Prep. I was under the impression I was calling the number of mister Patton Schneebly, am I correct?” 

“Yup, but he’s not here. ...Wait isn’t Horace Green Prep that rich kid school?” 

“I suppose you could call it that” Principal Mullins said while rubbing his temples. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with this idiot. “Could you leave mister Schneebly a message?”

“Depends on the price?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Just kidding mister Mullet. What’s the message?” Roman asked annoyed.

“Well, our fourth grade teacher has recently had an accident and won’t be able to teach for a while.” The principal said, ignoring the nickname. “And I know it is last minute, but I was wondering if mister Schneebly was available to teach our fourth graders, until their teacher returns?” 

“What does it pay?” Roman asked as a plan was starting to form in his head. 

“I assure you mister Prince, we pay our substitutes a generous amount, as we only want the best of the best for our children.” The principal was very much done with this conversation, so he decided to wrap things up. “If you could tell mister Schneebly I called, then that would be greatly appreciated.” He sighed. 

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Roman asked. “He’s just coming in. ...Yo Pat! There’s someone on the phone for you!” Roman waited a few seconds before shuffling the phone around a bit and placing it back at his ear. “Hello, this is Patton Schneebly!” He said with a slightly changed voice. “How can I help you?” 

The next morning students were slowly flocking into the halls of the prestigious prep school. The halls were almost too big for all the small children walking through them. Lockers decorating the walls, together with educational posters and classroom doors. 

Students weren’t the only people walking through the halls though. Teachers, parents and principal Mullins were also making their way through the building towards their respective destinations. 

Some conversations could be overheard in the busy halls. 

***

“Terrance, Terrance! Don’t make me call you twice!” 

“Sorry father.”

“Keep your head up, try to walk as if you’re going somewhere.” 

***

“Mister Mullins, may I ask you a question?” 

“Mom your car is in the no parking zone.” 

“I know honey, but...” 

“I do the asking, you move the car.” 

“Okay honey.” The mother turned back to mister Mullins. “He’s so definite, isn’t he?” She said before making her way out of the school. 

“They...” the kid muttered, before finding his... no their way to his classroom. 

***

“Ah good morning, mister and mister Torres. Good morning Valerie.” 

“Good morning mister Mullins” Valerie’s fathers chanted together in a sing song voice.

“Good morning principal Mullins.” Valerie shyly followed her fathers’ example. Before walking of to her classroom.” 

“How’s she settling in?” One of the two men asked.

“It’s hard joining a new school at her age, but she’ll be fine.” Principal Mullins answered politely. Before walking towards the reception desk. Hoping that the new substitute had arrived, since classes would almost start. 

“I’m holding her lunch! Christ Kevin I’m holding her lunch! Valerie!” He could hear one of the fathers say, before he reached the reception, only to find that Mister Schneebly had not arrived yet. 

The bell rang, and there was still no sign of Patton Schneebly anywhere. Principal Mullins didn’t like it one bit. Had something happened to their substitute as well? What if he was in a car crash and was laying somewhere bleeding out on a sidewalk?! It would have been his fault since Mister Schneebly wouldn’t be on his way if he hadn’t called him to be a substitute! 

Okay... no. He had to calm down. Nothing had happened... Schneebly was probably just late. He returned to his office waiting on a call that mister Schneebly had arrived... unfortunately for him. He had to wait another 3 hours.


	3. Here at Horace Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Schneebly finally arrives at Horice Green.

12 o’clock, the lunch bell had just rang, when finally, FINALLY! Mister Schneebly arrived at the reception desk of Horace Green Prep. Principal Mullins had almost called the police when Schneebly was one hour too late, but some other teachers had assured him to wait. If he wouldn’t show up before the end of the day, then and only then should Mullins call his phone first and if nobody picked up, then he might just inform the police. Not that the principal hadn’t already tried ringing his number multiple times anyway, with no response. 

His hair was a mess since he had ran his hands through it too many times, his fringe that was already getting too long again, falling into his eyes constantly. The principal quickly made himself more presentable, before heading towards the front of the school.

To say principal Mullins was relieved when Patton Schneebly finally showed up was an understatement. Unfortunately that relieve lasted the whole minute it took to get from his office to the reception desk. He didn’t expect Schneebly to be mister tall, dark and... almost handsome. At least he would be handsome if he actually took care of himself. 

Patton’s tie was hastily tied and his jacket seemed to be at least 10 years old. Which was surprising for the young man, who definitely wasn’t older than 30. Maybe it was an old prom jacket or something like that? He definitely didn’t show much of a professional attitude this way. It is that he wasn’t able to get another substitute on such short notice and that he trusted his colleague’s opinion about the man standing in front of him, otherwise he would immediately have send this Schneebly guy away.

The thing that principal Mullins didn’t know was that the man standing in front of him, wasn’t actually Patton Sanders-Schneebly. No the man in his old prom jacket and only clean shirt paired with some dirty jeans and sneakers, was actually Roman Prince. A failed rockstar, with a huge ego and an even greater need for cash. Yes Roman was desperate. He knew that. But how hard could it be to be a substitute teacher? Patton seemed to be doing it just fine! 

After the first formalities greeting each other, Roman immediately asked what, how and when he would get paid. Preferably right now. He needed that money, and quick. 

“A check will be send to your address on Friday.” 

“No!” The principal raised his eyebrow at Roman’s sudden exclamation “...I mean I would prefer to receive the check in person, like here at the school” 

“Well you can discuss that with Lulu at the reception before you leave after today’s class.” 

“Can’t I just do that now? Before getting into this ‘teaching thing.”

“Mister Schneebly, let me explain something to you.” Principal Mullins sighed, before he went into a rant (that definitely isn’t a copy paste of the lyrics from the SoR musical ;P) 

“Here at Horace Green our name has come to mean pure excellence in every sense. Which we commandeer for quite a lofty yearly fee. When they write those checks each parent here expects their child to earn a high return. And because they do the pressure's on for you and me.”

“How much do the snobby parents pay to get their kids into this school anyway?” 

“50” 

“Wait, just 50 bucks?

“Thousand.”

“Ooh... that makes more sense...” No wait... Roman thought, that didn’t make sense at all! 50.000 bucks a year, just to have their children attend this particular school? “bUT WHY THOUGH?” Mullins sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot around this strange man.

“Here at Horace Green, we rule the rankings, lead the funding, test right off the chart. Greatness is routine, the board demands it, or we will both be ripped apart.

“Don’t worry about it, mister M. If a kid gets out of line I just smack him, real hard!” 

“There is NO corporal punishment!” The principal almost screamed and his voice cracked slightly. 

“But you do spank them, right?” Roman asked with a wink. Somehow he just loved getting a rise out of the formally dressed principal. 

Both men laughed awkwardly at Roman’s comment, before the principal quickly shut him down with a stern and direct NO. 

“At our hallowed school, the children as a rule learn discipline. We drill it in.  
With as you might guess, the fear of doing less than well. While they're in our care, we tenderly prepare them to compete with the elite. Till they are dispersed to Harvard, or at worst, Cornell. Here at Horace Green, we take top honors, crush our rivals, wear the prep school crown.  
There's no in between, we get results here or the alums will hunt us down.” 

Principal Mullins opened the door to a classroom they had been walking towards. Walking inside with Roman close on his heals. By entry of the principal all children ran to their seats and stood next to them. 

“Good afternoon class.” 

“Good afternoon principal Mullins.” They said together in harmony. 

“This here is mister Schneebly. He will be your substitute teacher, while miss Honey is recovering from her accident at the stairs.” He informed the kids. “Mister Schneebly, would you be so kind to write your name on the board?” 

“Yes, sure, I can do that!” Roman managed to write ‘Mr. Schnee’ before giving up and crossing out everything but ‘Mr. S’ “you know what? You can just call me Mr. S.”

“Well, then I’ll leave you in the capable hands of mister S.” The principal turned to Roman. “The curriculum is on the desk, are there any more questions?” 

“Yes, when is lunch?” Roman hadn’t eaten since his meager breakfast of dry cereal and a coke.

“The children just had their lunch...” Mullins answered him. His patience slowly fading.

“Aahh... and when is the next recess?” Roman really needed to eat something soon or he would probably starve. Okay, that was over the top, but so is Roman himself.

“They’ve just had recess as well. The next break they’ll have will be at the end of the school day.”

“And when is that?” Roman asked, eager to know when he could leave.

“School ends at 3 PM.” Principal Mullins was very confused by Schneebly’s questions. Weren’t these times normal at the other schools he had taught at? 

Okay, great!” Only 2 and a half hours more in this hellishly prestigious school. Roman thought, but didn’t say out loud. He still had somewhat of a filter. 

“One more thing mister Schneebly... uhm mister S.” The principal motioned for Roman to pay good attention to what he was about to say. “Here at Horace Green, we stick to custom, keep on schedule, do what must be done.  
Don't and it will mean I go ballistic.  
Right, then that's all. Good luck. Have fun.”

And with that, Roman Prince, a man with nothing more than a high school diploma and no interest in learning and teaching at all, was now a teacher for a group of fourth graders. What could possibly go wrong here?


End file.
